


He's a Weird Guy

by Honey_Bee80



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Bee80/pseuds/Honey_Bee80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I watched the 9x22 sneak peek and my brain had to do something with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's a Weird Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing that I had to write because I cannot get over the sneak peek. My first fic on here, so hopefully it doesn't suck

“Yeah, ok. Sure Cas. We’re on our way.” Dean ended the call and looked down at his phone, unconsciously cradling it towards his chest. He took a moment to glance around his room, eyes lighting briefly on the cross above his bed. Sam was gonna be pissed about being woken up, but whatever. Cas needed them. 

The blaring rock music was probably unnecessary but hey, Sam was awake and Dean didn't get shot. He explained the situation, ignoring that smirky, knowing look his brother gave him when he mentioned that he was the one who had called Cas. What was wrong with it? People called their friends, right? It wasn’t strange. Even if it was like 3am, Cas didn’t really sleep anyway, so what was the big deal? Sam was just being a douche, probably still pissed about the obnoxious music alarm clock at zero dark thirty.

"Why?" Sam was asking in response to Dean's explanation that Cas wouldn't talk about the problem via phone. 

“Because he is a weird guy, okay? He is a weird, dorky little guy.” He heard himself reply to the query. He felt a fond warmth in his gut as he spoke, which meant he needed to stop talking right now before he said some stupid girly shit like he missed him, or he was worried about what was going to happen to him with the stupid angel war. Somehow dealing with Cas always resulted in fucking feelings, and Sam wanting to talk about said feelings and dammit he didn’t need any of that mess right now. Still he felt his thoughts shifting even as he spoke. DON'T GO THERE he desperately ordered his brain, but the synapses were apparently deaf and without his permission, memories sparked. 

“He’s tough for a nerdy dude with wings” He remembered Cas, nose bleeding, barely conscious after he had almost killed himself to get them back in time so they could stop Anna. To save Sam. 

“Don’t piss off the nerd angels” After Cas had literally beaten him within in an inch of his life because he wanted to surrender to Michael. Because Cas cared so fucking much. Always cared too fucking much. 

“Too much heart was always Castiel’s problem” Even now, trying his damndest to save Heaven, save the angels, right all the wrongs. Stupid son of a bitch. Dean looked back down at his bag as he continued talking, about Castiel’s army and how they might come in handy. Changing the line of conversation managed to draw his mind back to the present. 

He and Sam argued over the first blade and Dean agreed to leave it despite the overwhelming draw he felt to keep it close to his person. The power and calm he felt when he touched it. He set it back on the table and finished packing. Sam sipped his coffee. Dean slipped his phone out of his pocket and slid the pad of his thumb over the screen to unlock it. Without realizing what he was doing he touched on his recent calls. Castiel 2:13 AM. A smile tugged at the corner of his lip before he shoved it back into his jacket pocket and grabbed his duffle. “Let’s get a move on, Sammy! “ He shouted over his shoulder as he headed for the door.


End file.
